


[Podfic] Exile

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Exile was certainly dark, but in Julian Bashir's case, it was warm and humid instead of numbingly cold.





	[Podfic] Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45844) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004094.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201004091.zip)**

1.08:29

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
